Yellowstone
by arkynox
Summary: Moments with the Team and there interaction with animals as they try and solve a case in Yellowstone National Park. Little bit of Gabby.


So first NCIS fanfic. I have gotten really into this show. And well this story I dedicate to Discover Chanel who did a wonderful show for Yellowstone An to my beta for taking me on.

I own nothing but this small fanfic

Summery: Moments with the Team and there interaction with animals as they try and solve a case in Yellowstone National Park. Little bit of Gabby.

Buffalo Whisperer

Tony sat staring at the wall of fur that was surrounding the van and wondered not for the first time what Cruel God he had ** off today. He was stuck behind the wheel of the giant white van that they had picked up at the airport to bring everyone and everything they would need on their little adventure into Yellowstone National Park.

It had seemed like a wonderful idea a few days ago when he had sat at his nice desk listening as the boss told them about a dead marine found in Yellowstone National Park. A nice week looking at flowers and cautiously finding out why someone would want a counter spy Marine dead. That was until he found himself in a buffalo crossing, with his boss glaring at him as if he had control over the dang animals!

A glance in the rear-view mirror showed him he was not the only one in pain. McGee had been forced to sit in the way back with Ducky and Palmer. He was squashed between the two and not looking too happy. Ducky was on a roll with a story on the time he was in Yellowstone with a feisty blond who thought it was fun to roll around in her birthday suite in the grass.

But what caught his attention the most was the two girls sitting... more like bouncing behind him. They were shifting from one side of the van to the other oohing and aahing over the massive fur balls. He watched amused as Ziva tried to keep a "this is not super cool and I want to act like a kid " face then Abby would point at something and they would giggle and try to get a picture.

"Something Funny , DiNozzo? Was growled out form his right.

That was the true reason he was in hell. He was driving and he knew that if the Gibbs was behind the wheel there would be Buffalo "wings" all over the road and they would have been there by now.  
Gulping and looking to his right He smiled and said " aah no nothing boss".

"So then why are we not moving?"

"Well..boss.." he said waving weakly at the thing currently licking his window.

Gibbs Just lifted an eye brow and intensified his glare from pealing paint to burning holes in heads.

"Right"

Jamming his hand down on the horn he tried to get the beast to move.

Sudden moment and his hand was off the horn and a head of black hair was in his face.

"What are you doing tony! Abby yelled at him. "Don't scare them!"

"Abby we need to go."

"I know we need to get to the guy and find out his killer but you will cause a stampede if you spook them."

"Oh" Visions of them getting crushed to death filled his head.

"Whisper to them Tony, be the." she spread her hands above them "buffalo whisper"

"Here I'll show you" she said as she slipped back to the back and out the door before anyone could stop her.

Calls of 'Abby, to come back' went unheard by the goth.

Gibbs was out of the van a split second behind her.

"Abby get back in the van!" he yells grabbing her and pushing her back to the van.

"But Gibbs we need to go and I don't want them to get scared."

"Abby" he growls

"Fine I'm going I'm going but how are we going to get going?"

Gibbs gives her a long look before reaching for his sig.

With a look of shock on her face she yelled at him "GIBBS YOU CANT THERE ENDANGER SPICES"!!!  
He raises his gun and fire off 3 shoots that get the tail end of the herd to move a little faster off the road.  
Putting his gun away and shutting Abby's door he claims back in and gives Tony a look.

"So ready to go Buffalo whisperer?"

Tony nodes weakly and puts the van in drive. Knowing the rest of his week was doomed.

~.~.~.~.~

Pleas let me know what you think.

Arky


End file.
